Question: On Tuesday, Michael walked to a toy store in the evening and decided to buy a stuffed animal for $5.68. Michael handed the salesperson $5.88 for his purchase. How much change did Michael receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Michael received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Michael paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Michael received. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Michael received $0.2 in change.